


Mina's Date

by katemiller



Series: Isn't She Beautiful? [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>benedicted-cumberbatched asked: Headcanon/prompt: Sherlock intimidates all the boys who try to take his daughter out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mina's Date

“So dad.” Mina sat down at the table in the kitchen.

“Willamina, I have asked you to call me father, it is the proper form.” Sherlock sighed as he finished getting his cup of tea around.

“I have asked you to call me Mina, but you never do.” Sherlock only raised his eyebrow at her and took a sip of his tea. “Besides, you used to love it when I called you ‘dad’.”

“I was just glad that you were recognizing who I was and not calling me ‘Sherlock’ anymore.” He stared over his cup at her as she smiled at him, reminding him of her mother. “You are no longer a little girl but a young lady and Willamina is much better suited for that.”

“I’m a young lady?” She asked, wrinkling her brow like he did.

“Yes. You’re sixteen. Your body is a fully functioning woman’s body, just like your mother’s, every month you have a – ”[[MORE]]

“DAD!” She shouted at him. He shut his mouth and gave her an apologetic look. She shook her head trying to move past the all too disturbing conversation he was trying to have with her. “I have a date tonight.” Sherlock had his tea half way up to his mouth when he stopped the motion and stood still for a moment. “You’re the one who said I was a young lady.”

“What’s this one’s name?” He put the cup down on the counter and sat down across from Mina.

“Mike.” She smiled brightly.

“Have I met this one before? I can never remember their names.” Sherlock waved a hand dismissing the thought.

“No, that was Matt and you told him that he would never go anywhere in life if he didn’t get his nail biting habit under control.”

“Oh yes, Nails.” Sherlock nodded. “It’s a disgusting habit.”

“What about Chris? You told him that if he tried to kiss me that you would tell the whole word that he knits!” She slammed her hand down on the counter.

“Scarfs…Honestly, I don’t understand why he would be ashamed of it. The one he wore that night was very well done.” Sherlock shrugged his shoulders.

“And then there was Jason! His mother called here complaining that you made him cry for making fun of his hand condition.” She through her arms in the air dramatically.

“Sweaty. He kept putting his arm around you and I was not found of it.”

Mina gave him an exasperated look.

“What?!” He asked defensively. “Is it really _my fault_  if all the boys you decide to bring home are inadequate?”

“Can you just keep your deductions to yourself tonight?” He pursed his lips, irritated at her.

“Willamina, I just believe you should know the worst about these  _boys_  before you get involved.” He rested his elbows on the counter and steepled his hands.

“No, oh no!” She pointed to him and he raised an eyebrow. “Do not pull the consulting detective on me! I know how it works!”

“If you know how it works, then why do I have to reveal all these details about the boys you choose to bring home?”

“Because I want to have  _normal_  relationships!” She looked desperate.

“Boring.” He finally said. She pursed her lips like he had earlier and stood up to leave the kitchen. She turned back with a sad face.

“Just, please don’t deduce him, okay?” He gave her his passive face. “Please, dad, for me?” His shoulders feel and he sighed.

“For you.” He said with a nod.

—

Mina ran down the stairs as she heard the door bell, but her mum was already opening the door.

“Hello!” Molly said brightly ushering the young man inside out of the rain. “You must be Mike.”

“Hi, Mrs. Holmes.” He reached out a hand and Molly took it.

“Hey Mike.” Mina hurried over hoping they would be able to make it out the door before –

“You must be Mike.” Sherlock said in an aloof tone as he came down stairs. Mina inwardly groaned and turned to face him, giving him a fake smile. He furrowed his brow at her and she stopped.

“Dad this is Mike. Mike this is my father.” Mina introduced the two.

Mike reached his hand out and Sherlock took it giving him a firm handshake. He looked the boy up and down and let go with a displeased frown which Mina did not miss.

“Okay! Well, we better get going.” Mina said as she grabbed her purse.

“Mina?” Sherlock said in a strained voice.

“I’ll be back by 11.” She hugged her mum.

“Mina.” He said again.

“I have my mobile.” She waved it in her hand before tossing it in her purse.

“ _Mina._ ” He said through clenched teeth. Molly frowned up at him.

“We are just going to grab a bite to eat.” Mike said with a smile.

“Then we are going to go see the new – ”

“Willamina.” Sherlock said as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards him. She gave him a tight smile and hugged him.

“I don’t want to know.” She whispered. “Really, dad, I don’t.” She pulled back and he gave her a sad look. “Whatever it is, I will eventually know.”

He didn’t understand how she was able to turn off her ability to observe and even more he didn’t understand why she wanted to.

While he was debating back and forth in his mind on whether or not to tell her, she had gotten her rain coat and Mike was ready with his umbrella.

Molly pulled Sherlock back into the living room and started to say something that Sherlock wasn’t hearing. Instead he was listening to Mike’s hushed words to Mina.

“I don’t understand what everyone was saying. Your dad isn’t  _that_  intimidating.” Mina gave him a wavering smile. “Come on.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door, opening the umbrella. He wrapped her hand around the umbrella and placed his on top of hers.

“Mike!” Sherlock called and stepped up on the entrance way. Mike turned slowly around under the umbrella trying not to get wet. Mina gave him a pleading look, which he ignored. “I think next time you want to take my daughter out, you may not want to have gone on a date right before coming here.”

Mina looked Mike up and down a few times and sniffed him. She yanked her hand away from him, hitting him in the head with the umbrella. She pushed him away from her and he took a few steps back and fell down the stairs into a mud puddle.

“Come on Mina!” He called as she slammed the door in his face.

“I stole his umbrella.” She said facing the door. She dropped it on the ground and turned around to face her parents. Sherlock looked smug while Molly looked concerned. “Just…shut up dad!” She yelled and ran up the stairs.

“I think I’ll call this one Dick.” Sherlock said sitting down on the couch. Molly sat down and snuggled into his arm.

“You didn’t need to look so smug about it.”

He opened his mouth to reply to her, but stopped when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He looked up to see a very red eyed Mina walking towards him.

“Thanks dad.” She whispered and kissed his cheek.


End file.
